Whispers of Fate
by Transcendence 30
Summary: The war is over. With his need for vengeance quickly disappearing, Sasuke must reinvent his identity. Shadows from the past haunt his thoughts as he comes to terms with the consequences of his actions. As Sasuke struggles with his identity, unexpected feelings for a former teammate well up inside him. Will Sasuke be able to open up to Sakura?


Sasuke woke suddenly from a sleep that seemed to have lasted an eternity.

_Where am I? Why can't I move?_

His arms and legs were strapped to the bed and his chakra was being suppressed. He moved his neck around, testing his muscles and looking around. He was alone in a small dark room, the only notable feature being a large metal door to his left.

As he slowly regained consciousness, he began to feel throbbing aches throughout his body.

_A battle! I remember now. Naruto. I fought with Naruto against Madara. I must be injured._

The straps and chakra suppression could mean only one thing. He was a prisoner.

Several hours later, a nurse in a white medical coat came through the door and walked toward him.

"You're awake. Good. I've been monitoring your recovery for about a week now." There wasn't any hint of emotion in her voice.

She walked over to him, pressed her cool hand against his neck, checking his pulse. Sasuke looked up at her and noticed she was wearing a Konoha headband. He did not recognize her.

_So I'm Konoha's prisoner now. No surprises there. I wonder what happened after the battle._

The nurse checked his injuries and finished her examination, looking down at him. "I will inform the Hokage that you are awake. A nurse will check in on you every six hours to monitor your health and take care of you. In the meantime, you will not be allowed to leave this bed." She turned abruptly and walked out the door, giving Sasuke no time to ask questions.

He gave a fatigued groan and laid his head back down on the pillow. His entire body ached and it did not take long for him to fall asleep. For the first time in a while, he dreamed of his former comrades, Naruto and Sakura. Over and over, he saw flashes of pink hair and hints of green eyes, all amidst the faint cries of innocent laughter.

* * *

The sun was shining brilliantly on Konoha as Sakura took her lunch break. She was sitting outside the hospital with Ino at a table under a shady tree. Fierce yellow sunlight shone through as if it were made of pure happiness and hope.

_As if there had been no war_, she thought. _As if Naruto and Tsunade-sama were still alive._

"Well I think Kakashi was the right choice for Hokage after all that has happened, don't you?" asked Ino.

"We talked about this yesterday, Ino. And yes, I think he's done a good job," answered Sakura, with the slightest hint of annoyance. It had become increasingly clear over the past several days that they were running out of things to talk about. They had talked about everything they could think of that had happened since the war ended. Everything except Sasuke.

"Have you gone to see him yet?" asked Ino cautiously.

Sakura's eyes narrowed. "I thought we weren't going to talk about that."

"It was just a question. You should at least go down to see if he's awake yet."

Sakura bristled with anger and stood up to leave. "I'll see him if and when I want to. If you're so curious, why don't you go see him yourself?" She stalked off toward the hospital as Ino gave a sad sigh and finished eating her lunch.

* * *

With no way to move his body, Sasuke was trapped inside his racing mind. Several days had passed since he first woke up. He lay strapped to the bed, his chakra suppressed and his thoughts drifting to Itachi and Naruto. He couldn't remember how the battle had ended and he felt empty inside. Of one thing he was sure: there was no vengeance left to be had. That part of him died when he chose to fight alongside Naruto to defeat Madara. The bottomless well of hatred and rage was slipping away. His identity was gone. With a weighty sigh, Sasuke contemplated the twists and turns his life had taken over the years. After the long pursuit of revenge, what had he really achieved? Answers, most importantly. Answers about Itachi and the fate of his clan. But answers couldn't bring back the dead and Sasuke could no longer envision a future for himself. His clan was all dead and he would soon join them, he thought, executed as a traitor by Konoha's elite. Contemplations about the future now seemed pointless. All there was left to do was wait and join the rest of his clan in extinction.

Sasuke was so lost in thought that he didn't notice the door open as a hooded figure walked slowly toward him. He heard footsteps just as they reached the side of his bed. Startled, he looked up as the figure took its hood off.

"Ss.. Sakura… " The name caught in his throat as he looked up at her.

Sakura looked down on him with the same sad green eyes he had seen so many times in his memories and dreams. Except now they had gained a hardened strength, no longer the eyes of a teary little girl pining after Sasuke-kun. After all this time, after all he'd put her through, Sasuke was at a total loss for words, which did not surprise him. He had avoided thinking about her for a long time, and seeing her face confirmed his fears: dealing with Sakura was inevitable. Immeasurable guilt and shame seized him. He had tried so hard to live his life without relying on others, but he knew how much he had hurt this girl, his former teammate, with his words and his actions. The effort to stifle his swirling emotions was enough to keep him occupied as he stared silently up at her.

After what seemed like an hour, Sakura opened her mouth as if to say something, thought better of it, and looked away. Sasuke continued to stare at her as she turned silently and headed back to the door. She paused just in front of the door and looked down, shoulders trembling.

"Naruto's dead."

The words drove an icy spike into Sasuke's gut as he caught a final glimpse of pink hair leaving the room. The large metal door clicked shut, leaving Sasuke alone to mourn the death of Naruto, his best friend at times, his enemy at times, but always his rival.

* * *

Sasuke wasn't sure how much time had passed since Sakura's grim visit and no one had come to visit him except for the nurses who were taking care of him. Day and night meant nothing to him as the room was dark and had no windows. He pondered Naruto's death and was not able to feel any better. The initial shock had passed and now he just felt sick when thinking about Naruto. He wasn't supposed to die. Sasuke had finally decided to join him again, and now he was dead. Naruto would never achieve his dream. He would never become Hokage.

Someone opened the door and Sasuke looked over to see a large shadowy figure in a trenchcoat moving towards him.

"Sasuke Uchiha. I've been waiting a long time for this. I'd introduce myself but you remember me, don't you?"

As the figure came closer, Sasuke looked up at his scarred face and recognition came to him.

_The proctor from the Chunnin Exams. Ibiki. This ugly bastard's a torturer, isn't he?_

Sasuke said nothing and narrowed his eyes.

Ibiki pulled up a chair next to his bed. "You can stay silent for now if you like. But soon enough, I'll have you talking one way or another."

There was a long and tense pause as they stared at each other. Sasuke wanted this big ugly brute out of his room as quickly as possible, so he was the one to break the silence.

"What do you want from me? The war's over, isn't it?" he asked coolly.

Ibiki gave a slight frown. "Sure, the war's over. But there are plenty of loose ends that need to be investigated. You will help me and answer my questions. And don't even think about lying. I'm a professional. I can see right through that emotionless mask of yours."

"Ask your questions, then."

"We have reason to believe Orochimaru is still alive. Where is he and what is he planning?"

Sasuke blinked. "I don't know. I haven't associated with him since I killed him."

Ibiki made a quick hand sign and Sasuke felt a sharp pain in travelling up his spine. "You're going to have to do better than that."

Sasuke grunted as the pain subsided. "I don't know what you're talking about," he growled. "I killed him a long time ago. You should be thanking me for that."

Ibiki gave a mirthless chuckle. "Oh, forgive me if I haven't displayed the proper gratitude for your kind service. Have you forgotten that you're an S Rank criminal, an outcast who vowed to destroy the Hidden Leaf Village? Come on, Sasuke. We both know your reasons for killing Orochimaru, and they had nothing to do with protecting Konoha."

Ibiki continued. "If Orochimaru is out there, he's probably plotting against Konoha and waiting for the right time to strike." He made a few hand signs and stared intently at Sasuke. "Are you working with him?"

"No. I don't know what he's up to and I haven't been in contact with him."

There was a short pause as Ibiki considered him and released his hand signs. "Very well. It seems you're telling the truth. I'm almost disappointed." He gave a vicious smile. "I was hoping to have more time to share my talents with you, but I guess my work here is done."

Ibiki stood and turned to leave.

"Oh, and by the way, the only reason you're still alive is because your former sensei is now the Hokage. You might want to thank him when he comes to visit you."

* * *

Sakura felt the familiar rush of blood pounding through her body as she punched at the target over and over. She had not been able to relax since seeing Sasuke, so she was now training alone to take her mind off him and let go of some of the anger that had welled up inside her. She practiced the basics: punches, kicks, and kunai throws. So far it was working. She was able to stop thinking about Sasuke if she just trained hard enough and kept herself busy.

It was late in the afternoon when Rock Lee saw her across the training grounds and came over to talk to her. If Sakura had expected to run into anyone at a deserted training ground late in the afternoon, it was Rock Lee. He jogged exuberantly over to her and gave her his best "nice guy" pose. She turned to greet him.

"Hi, Lee. You training too?" A stupid question, but she could think of nothing else to say.

He gave her a flamboyant thumbs-up. "Of course I am, Sakura-chan. Now that the war is over, I can focus on surpassing Guy-sensei! It may not be possible for anyone to surpass someone like him, but I will do my best!"

"Right… well, I'm sure you can do it if you work hard enough." It was a half-hearted response, but she was too exhausted to hide the apathy in her voice.

"Is everything alright, Sakura?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I've just been really busy at the hospital recently," she lied.

Lee glanced nervously at her and looked away. "I heard a rumor that Sasuke was awake. Have you gone to see him yet?"

Sakura tensed up but controlled her frustration. "Yes, I saw him a few days ago. His injuries aren't life-threatening. I… went to see him, but we… didn't really talk at all. I don't know what to say to him. I don't know what to feel. He was my teammate… and more than that. I loved him. But he chose to leave the village, he chose to join Akatsuki, and he even tried to kill me." Sakura forced back tears. She couldn't believe she was saying this now. She had tried to keep it to herself, to sort out her feelings on her own, but she did not have the energy to hold it in anymore. Lee was a good friend and he would listen to what she had to say.

Lee took several steps closer. "That must be very hard for you. Most of the village wants him dead, according to what I've heard. He helped defeat Madara, though, didn't he? In the end, he chose to fight alongside Naruto to help save the village. Without him, the village would be gone now, right? I don't know what's going on in his head and I've never understood him, but maybe he's changed. Maybe he's done with revenge and wants to move on. The only way to know the answer is to ask him."

Sakura looked down and gave a sigh. "Yeah… you're right. The more I think about him and try to make sense of my feelings on my own, the more confused I get. I just need to talk to him and ask him what he's thinking."

"Good luck, Sakura-chan. I'm always here if you need someone to talk to."

"Thanks, Lee."

* * *

Sasuke looked up. Someone was talking to the nurse outside his door. The voice sounded familiar but he couldn't hear enough to recognize it. The door opened and Kakashi Hatake walked toward him. He stopped at the edge of the bed and looked down at him. Sasuke couldn't see much behind the mask, as usual, but he could tell Kakashi had a serious look on his face.

"Hello, Sasuke," he said quietly. "I'm sorry for sending Ibiki here, but I had to be sure you weren't working with Orochimaru."

Sasuke gazed silently up at him. Here was another person he did not know what to say to. Seeing his former teacher, who he had tried to kill not too long ago, was a painful reminder of just how far he had fallen in darkness before choosing to side with Naruto.

"What do you want?"

"I came to see how my former student is doing."

There was a brief pause as Sasuke looked away.

"Your quest for revenge is over, isn't it?" asked Kakashi. "There's no one left to kill, unless you're still intent on destroying the entire village, of course."

"No. I don't want that anymore. I'm… I'm sorry for all that I did to you and the rest of Team 7. I regret attacking you."

Kakashi gave Sasuke his usual nonchalant stare. "I accept your apology. I am partly to blame for you leaving the village and starting on the path that brought you here. It was your decision to leave, but the bottom line is that you were a thirteen year old boy under extreme pressure. I should've done more to steer you in the right direction. Anyway, that's all in the past. What I want to know is what you're thinking now."

Sasuke looked away angrily. After a long pause, he answered. "Why me? Why did I get to live when Naruto had to die? He's the hero, not me. I deserved to die and he deserved to live."

Kakashi looked around the room, thinking. After several moments, he responded. "There is no why, Sasuke. That's not for you to decide. Fate doesn't care about those kinds of questions. Who lives and who dies is a matter of arbitrary chance. I can't tell you how many times I've seen my comrades go down, wishing it was me instead. It's a shame that Naruto is dead… and we'll all miss him, but all you can do now is be grateful for your own life and make the most of the opportunity you've been given."

Sasuke's fists clenched and unclenched as he fought back tears. Kakashi was always right about these kinds of things, but he still didn't feel any better.

"Opportunity?" asked Sasuke.

"I may be able to get you released from here soon." Kakashi made a halfhearted attempt at a smile. "One of the perks of being the Hokage, I suppose."

"What am I going to do when I get out of here?" Sasuke wanted to leave the village behind forever. He wanted to get as far away from the village as possible and find his own path. But he didn't tell Kakashi. Sasuke knew that he probably wouldn't be permitted to leave the village, so he had to keep quiet for now and behave. His last minute betrayal of Tobi was not meant to protect Konoha, and he had to keep that to himself. His friendship with Naruto was the only reason he had switched sides in the end.

"Well, Sasuke. What do you want to do? What is your goal now? Will you protect Konoha as Itachi would have wanted you to do?"

Sasuke's brow twitched at the mention of Itachi. Regaining his composure, he stared at Kakashi, trying to formulate an answer. "I… I don't know."

"I can offer you some high-rank missions if you're interested. We need all the help we can get. In any case, when you're released you'll be under constant surveillance until you've proven your loyalty to the village. You can start by trying to win back the trust of your comrades. Talk to Sakura. The rest of the village may be hostile toward you, but she's your teammate and you need to explain yourself to her."

_Loyalty to the village, huh? I'll fake it for as long as I need to, and then leave this place for good_, he thought. As for Sakura, he was content with avoiding that little problem for now.

* * *

Sakura's hand trembled as she reached for the door to Sasuke's room.

_I have to do this_, she thought.

She still did not quite know what she was going to say to him. She took a deep breath and pushed the door open quietly. She took a few steps forward and noticed that he was asleep. She pulled up a chair, placed it several feet from the bed and sat.

She chose not to wake him. For now, she was content with watching him sleep while she tried to figure out what she would say. Sakura was relieved to see that he was breathing smoothly. His spiky black hair was draped over his face as he slept.

_He looks peaceful. Calmer than he was before. Maybe he has changed._

But then she remembered the images of him leaving the village. Of him vowing to destroy Konoha and trying to kill her more than once.

_No. I've been hurt by him too many times to get my hopes up. I've come here to learn what he's thinking so I can stop wondering. I can't expect anything more than that._

That was what her brain told her. But her heart would never stop hoping, and she knew it. For as long as she'd known Sasuke, there had always been a struggle within her. What she hoped for was always different from the bitter reality.

He stirred and slowly began to wake. Black eyes met green as he stared questioningly at her. She noticed that his gaze was different from when he had tried to kill her and Kakashi. Even with his impassive stare, she thought she could detect a hint of remorse and sadness. He didn't seem angry anymore.

There was a long silence as they gazed at each other. Sakura looked away as she fought back tears. She couldn't look at Sasuke without thinking about the picture of Team 7 she kept in her room. Their team, which had once seemed so strong and promising, was a pitiful shadow of what it once was. Sasuke's betrayal so long ago and Naruto's recent death had shattered her hopes for a successful reunion of Team 7.

Sasuke broke the silence. "Sakura… I'm sorry. I'm so sorry for what I've done to you over the years. You… you never deserved to be treated so badly. I…" He gulped. The words seemed to escape painfully from his mouth as he looked away from her. "I tried to kill you. I can't expect you to forgive me for that… but I want you to know that I truly regret it." He had a sour expression on his face.

Sakura's eyes brimmed with tears. She hadn't known what to expect from him after all this time, but now she felt a million different emotions at once. Their eyes met again and this time they didn't look away.

"Sasuke… I'm… I'm glad you're back. It's just… I… I don't know what to say. The reason… the reason I came here was to ask you what you're thinking. I want to know what your goals are so I can stop wondering. If you've given up on revenge, what will you do when you get out of here?"

"I don't know. Kakashi will probably give me some missions to do."

"So you… plan to stay in Konoha?"

"Yes."

"Sasuke… I heard the truth about Itachi. If you ever need someone to talk to, I'll listen." She gave him a weak smile.

"Thanks."

_One word answers_, she thought. _Exactly what I should expect from him_.

"Well anyway, I have to get back to the hospital." She stood up and moved the chair back where it belonged. "Thanks for letting me come talk to you. I hope Kakashi gets you released soon."

"Bye, Sakura."

"See you later, Sasuke." She gave him a smile, this one a little stronger than the last.

* * *

Sasuke stretched in the sunlight as he prepared to leave the prison and go home to the Uchiha compound. His aching limbs were not used to being out of bed, and it took him some time to regain the use of his legs. He was a free man at last. Kakashi had pulled some strings and got him released on the condition that a surveillance team would monitor his movements day and night. If he did anything suspicious, he would be detained immediately.

"You ready to go?" asked one of his escorts.

"Yeah."

The escort team led him through the streets of Konoha toward the Uchiha compound. It was midday and the streets were crowded with onlookers who gawped and hurled insults at Sasuke as he passed. Sasuke was not surprised and continued walking with a blank expression on his face. If he had cared what the villagers thought about him, he would never have left the village in the first place.

They finally reached the Uchiha compound and crossed the threshold. The houses that were damaged in the massacre were now fixed, but that did nothing to ease the haunting vacancy and silence. Seeing this place after so many years away brought back all the emotions of his past. Fear, anger, hatred, grief, and love.

After several minutes of walking in silence, he reached his old house. The escorts walked inside and set down some personal necessities given to him by the Hokage. As Sasuke walked in, the escorts came back out and sat on the porch. He walked through the rooms of his house, letting childhood memories of his family wash over him. He imagined his mother preparing his lunch in the kitchen before he went off to train at the academy. He remembered practicing his fire jutsu out by the lake and proudly showing his father. Most of all he remembered Itachi's peaceful, comforting presence.

Sasuke was wrenched back into reality as he remembered Itachi's blade coming down and killing his parents. It was too painful to think about. Sasuke walked out back toward the lake and sat down on the edge of the dock, looking down at his reflection. He realized that the pain would never go away. There are some wounds that are too deep, some that just don't heal. He still hated the system that did this to his family but no longer wanted revenge. The dark thrill of power and vengeance no longer appealed to him. He simply wanted to leave. He wanted to leave his past behind and start again. But that was the one thing he could not do, not yet anyway. He first had to get these goons off his back and make Kakashi think he was going to stay.

For so many years, Sasuke felt comfortable with solitude. He preferred to be alone, and his goal of revenge had kept him focused. But now he felt terribly lonely. He had nothing to fall back on, no ambitious goal to distract him from his loneliness. After losing all of his family, in the end he lost his best friend as well.

And then there was Sakura. He felt that her last visit went well, better than he would've expected. With a frown, he reminded himself that his plan was to leave the village at some point and never come back. Sakura was attached to him, and it was looking like he would have to leave her again. He didn't want to hurt her anymore but could not think of any other way. Would she cry and ask him to stay like she did last time? Or would she just accept it and move on? Either way, he couldn't allow her to become too attached. It would just hurt her more when he inevitably decided to leave.

But for reasons he could not understand, he desperately wanted to see her again. Perhaps his loneliness was getting the better of him or perhaps he really did miss her.

_I should go talk to her_, he thought. _It won't be easy but I have to try_.

Sasuke was only sure of one thing: he could not go on like this. Sitting alone in the shadow of his family's death was too much to bear. For the first time, he felt like he needed someone. He needed Sakura.

Sakura left her most recent patient's room and prepared to take her lunch break. She was promoted to senior medic-nin after the war, but the workload had begun to decline in the last few weeks. The bulk of serious injuries from the war had been treated and most of her appointments were now checkups or therapy sessions. She saved as many lives as she could, but it never seemed enough.

As she walked through the gray corridors of the hospital, her thoughts drifted to Sasuke. She had heard that he was released several days ago but hadn't worked up the courage to go visit him at his home.

A receptionist approached her as she walked out into the lobby.

"Sakura-san. A young man came by this morning and left a note for you."

"Really? Thanks." She took the note and unfolded it.

_Sakura -_

_Meet me at the park near the hospital at 6 pm._

_-Sasuke_

It sounded more like an order than a request, but it made Sakura happy nonetheless. She wanted to talk to him. She wanted to see if he was adjusting to life in the village. Their last talk had left her feeling hopeful despite the constant warnings her brain gave her. More than anything, she just wanted to talk to him and find out if he would ever be capable of living a normal life in the village. She was afraid to hope but couldn't help herself. She was excited that he was back after all these years.

_Also excited about the fact that he's not trying to kill me_, she thought.

Her heart fluttered as she read the note again. She walked outside to take her lunch break and tell Ino the good news.

* * *

Sakura saw him before he saw her. He was sitting on a bench, gazing out over a small pond. She could see the back of his spiky head as she walked toward him nervously. Her heart fluttered every few seconds and she was struggling to stay calm. Even after their last talk, she still didn't quite know what to expect from him. As she got closer, she noticed two ninja standing across in the distance, watching intently.

_Probably his escorts_, she thought.

She walked up to the bench and sat down next to him.

"Hi, Sasuke." She gave him a slight smile.

His eyes shifted toward her and he held her gaze for a few seconds.

"Sakura…" He looked around awkwardly. He obviously wanted to communicate something but was having a hard time getting it out.

"Yes, Sasuke?" Sakura asked patiently.

He looked back at her. "Sakura… I was wondering if you wanted to… go get something to eat?"

Sakura blinked. She suddenly remembered all the times she had dreamed of this exact situation when she was younger. She was surprised and happy to hear him say it, but she was also more confident and independent than she was when they were younger. She wasn't afraid of rejection anymore.

"Sure, I'd love to, Sasuke-kun."

His eye twitched slightly at the added suffix. She smirked playfully at him.

They both stood up. Sakura grabbed his arm and started leading him down the streets. "Come on, I know a really good place."

As Sakura navigated through the streets, several people stopped and stared, apparently recognizing who Sasuke was. She ignored them and continued leading Sasuke to her favorite restaurant.

"Here it is." She turned and smiled at Sasuke before leading him through the door.

The old chef recognized her and welcomed them in.

"Sakura-san, so good to see you." He looked at Sasuke nervously. "I see you brought… a friend. Well, have a seat wherever you like."

They sat down at a table near the back of the restaurant and looked over the menu. Sasuke didn't seem like he was going to say anything soon so Sakura decided to break the silence.

"So… Sasuke. I'm glad you were released from that prison cell. How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine. My injuries are healed and I moved back into my old house."

She noticed his frown and understood why he was upset. _Who would want to live alone in a place like that?_

"That must be really difficult, after everything that has happened."

He looked angry for a split second. She worried that maybe she had been too forward. However, his gaze softened and he looked directly at her.

"Yeah, it's hard." There was a profound sadness in his eyes. He was much less guarded than he used to be.

She reached out and grabbed his hand. "Well I'm here for you, Sasuke. I don't want you to be alone. I don't want you to suffer and I'll help any way I can."

The waiter came by and took their orders. When they finished ordering, there was silence again.

_Damn waiter interrupted us_, she thought. I hope we can keep this conversation going.

"So… what have you been doing since you were released?"

"Nothing, really. I've been pretty bored. Kakashi is supposed to send me on a mission soon, I think."

"Working at the hospital has kept me busy. I have so much responsibility now… sometimes I wish we could just go back to the days of Team 7. You, me, Naruto, and Kakashi-sensei…"

Sasuke avoided her gaze and shifted uncomfortably. She continued, suddenly realizing that she wasn't afraid of him anymore. She wasn't afraid to speak her mind. He was here in front of her and she was not going to miss this opportunity to tell him how she felt. "I missed you, Sasuke. I just… I guess I never really understood what was going on in your head. Back in those days, I always knew that you were hurting and I wanted to help you so badly… I… I knew you were lonely and I wanted to fill that gap and make you happy… I still do." She hadn't expected to say so much, but she couldn't hold it in. Watching Sasuke's blank expression, she began to feel anxious.

The silence unnerved her. Sasuke was just staring with a thoughtful look on his face. She couldn't read him at all. Finally, he opened his mouth to say something.

"Sakura… that means a lot to me. The truth is… I've never felt so alone in my life. It feels so wrong… living alone in the house where my family used to be."

The sadness in his eyes was too much for her to bear. She reached across the table and held his hand. "I'm here, Sasuke. You don't have to be alone. I'll help you any way I can." They gazed at each other across the table for several moments. Maybe it was just Sakura's imagination, but Sasuke seemed entranced by her. The waiter came by and gave them their food. They ate in silence, only this time it wasn't an uncomfortable silence. They both needed time to reflect after the words that had just passed between them.

When they were finished eating, they left the restaurant and walked through the dark summer streets of Konoha toward Sakura's apartment, the escorts trailing at a distance. Sasuke had his hands in his pockets, looking around and maintaining his blank stare. She decided to break the silence.

"So… what kind of missions is Kakashi going to send you on?"

"I don't know. I'm supposed to meet with him tomorrow."

He's shutting down again. He doesn't want to talk anymore, she thought.

When they reached Sakura's apartment, she turned to face him and gave him a warm smile.

"I enjoyed talking to you, Sasuke. We should do this again sometime."

He still wore that emotionless expression. "Yeah… it was nice."

Sakura looked away nervously but regained her composure. She looked him in the eyes and gave him her best innocent and charming face. "Would you like to come in?"

He stared at her for a few seconds and then looked away. "I think I'm going to head back to my house."

_Saw that one coming_, she thought. _But I'm glad I asked._

"Ok. Good luck tomorrow." She stepped forward and gave him a hug. She was surprised to find that he returned it almost immediately. They held the embrace for several long seconds and broke away, looking into each other's eyes. He still held the blank stare but it had softened a little. "See you later, Sasuke-kun." She smirked and saw the faintest hint of a smile at the corners of Sasuke's mouth. He turned away, heading back through the streets toward the Uchiha compound.

* * *

Sasuke felt a single bead of sweat drip down his neck as he jumped through the trees. Kakashi had finally given him a mission. He was assigned to a team that was tracking the whereabouts of some important rogue ninja. Sasuke was familiar with the territory so his main role was geographical assistance.

He looked around at his teammates. The only one he recognized was Shikamaru Nara, the team leader. Despite being in the same class, Shikamaru and Sasuke were never very close when they were growing up in Konoha, and Sasuke was surprised at how competent a leader he had become.

When the sun began to set, Shikamaru put his hand up and everyone gathered around him.

"Alright, the target location is still a few miles away, so let's camp here tonight. Let's set up a watch schedule and get some rest."

After the camp was set up, Sasuke took the first watch, sitting on a tree stump and letting his mind wander. It wasn't long before Sakura became the sole focus of his thoughts. She was a lot stronger than he would've thought. No more teary confessions, no more begging. She seemed more independent and confident now and Sasuke respected that.

Sasuke was determined to keep her at a distance, yet their last meeting had only strengthened his desire to be around her and to feel the warmth of her green eyes. For so long, revenge was his identity, his life force. Now that it was gone, Sasuke felt a void opening within himself, a void that commanded to be filled. Could Sakura fill that void? Is that what he wanted? They were questions he couldn't begin to answer yet.

And there was also the issue of leaving the village. Staying in Konoha was too painful. He felt as if the memories of his family and of Naruto haunted his every footstep as he walked through the village he had betrayed. He wanted to leave Naruto and Itachi behind by leaving Konoha and forging his own path to some sort of new identity. He couldn't decide where Sakura fit into that picture. Leaving the village most likely meant leaving her, and he was afraid of letting Sakura become too attached to him.

He looked around the camp at his sleeping comrades. It would be so easy to leave right now, to desert the mission and never return to Konoha again. A part of him wanted to run and leave it all behind. He wasn't sure what kept him from leaving, but it wasn't for loyalty to his teammates or the village. Sasuke sat there for some time, gazing out into the darkness of the forest and contemplating the forces at war within him. A shadow moved behind him.

"Sasuke, I can take it from here. Get some rest." It was Shikamaru. As Sasuke stood up and turned to leave, Shikamaru put a hand on his shoulder and fixed him with a dispassionate stare. "Hey. We're glad to have you back." Sasuke gave him a curt nod. "Yeah."

Sleep came to Sasuke easily that night despite the war brewing in his mind. Sakura visited him in his dreams, smiling and laughing. In a wide open field, flashes of pink hair darted in and out of his vision until she stood in front of him, green eyes beaming and a coy smile drawn across her lips. He'd never noticed how full and pink her lips were, and they seemed so inviting, drawing him closer and closer to her face. He caught the faint scent of cherry blossom as his eyes locked with hers. When he was close enough almost to taste her, she smirked and whispered, "See you later, Sasuke-kun." Then she was gone, leaving him to other, less exciting dreams.

* * *

Sakura paced nervously around the kitchen of her apartment. She glanced at the clock again.

_Sasuke should be here any minute now._

All of the cleaning, cooking, and preparing was done, and all there was left to do was wait. He had agreed to come over for dinner tonight, and Sakura found it difficult to think about anything other than Sasuke. Their last meeting had gone so much better than she had expected. For the first time since she'd known him, Sakura had sensed a slight feeling of warmth coming from Sasuke. Back when they were 12-year old teammates, he was always so cold and distant. The wall he'd built around himself rarely ever showed any hints of cracking. And when he left the village, his quest for revenge forced him further into darkness, pushing his limits and causing him to dance along the threshold of true evil. She remembered how far he had fallen. She remembered the way his face looked when he tried to kill her. But no matter how much her conscience warned her about how dangerous Sasuke was, she couldn't help but hope for a brighter future. Deep down, she wanted so desperately for Sasuke to vanquish the darkness that had grown and festered inside of him. She had always been able to see past the coldness and hatred. Like Naruto, she had always been able to see the goodness in him beneath all the darkness, and that is why he broke her heart so many times. She saw what he could be and she saw the potential they had together, yet he always managed to slip away, falling further and further away from her.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a series of light knocks on the door. Sakura felt her heart flutter and forced herself to calm down. An excited smile stretched across her face as she walked over to the door and pulled it open. He was standing there in a dark blue Uchiha shirt, one that reminded her of the way he used to dress when he was younger.

"Sasuke! It's good to see you. Come in!"

He stepped through the doorway silently and looked around the apartment with his usual blank stare.

"Are you hungry? The food is ready so we can eat now if you want."

"Sure."

He sat down at the table as Sakura went into the kitchen to retrieve the food. She had prepared a large stir fry meal with vegetables and chicken, which produced an enticing smell. She was proud of her work and hoped that Sasuke would like it. She brought the plates out to the table.

"Hmm, what to drink? Would you like some sake?" she asked, putting on her most innocent face.

"Sure."

_Good. Alcohol should loosen him up a bit._

They ate and talked for a while, Sasuke discussing the details of his last mission and Sakura talking about her work at the hospital.

"How do you like the food, Sasuke?"

He looked up and almost smiled. "It's really good."

She couldn't help but smile at his compliment. They finished the meal in quiet discussion, drinking sake by the light of the deep red candles Sakura had placed on the table earlier that day.

When they finished eating, they fell into a content silence. Sakura, in a graceful and confident move, reached for Sasuke's hand. She felt bold now, perhaps because of how well their discussion had went but perhaps also because of the alcohol now coursing gently through her system.

Sasuke's eyes flicked to meet hers. She gave him a confident smile. "Sasuke... there's something I want to show you. Would you like to go for a walk?"

"Sure."

They got up and walked toward the door.

"What are we going to see?" Sasuke asked.

She turned and smirked at him. "It's a surprise. Just follow me."

They stepped outside the door into the street. It was deserted except for an old couple sitting out on a balcony in silence. Moonlight shone through the gaps in the apartment buildings, touching the street in pale slivers of light. Sakura strode confidently forward and reached for Sasuke's hand. "This way," she said.

As she weaved through the dark streets of Konoha, she felt the cool, moist air of summer wash over her skin. Sasuke and Sakura walked through the streets, passing all the familiar restaurants, shops, and apartment buildings scattered throughout the city. They were heading east, toward a more remote part of the village.

_Almost there_, she thought. She wasn't sure what was propelling her toward this place. In truth, she hadn't been there or thought about it in several years. She didn't know why she had thought of it so suddenly when she was eating with Sasuke, but it didn't matter now. She was surrendering to the call of her intuition, the inner force which she could not understand on logical terms but which was usually right. Sasuke followed behind in silence.

At last they reached their destination. Before them was a large pond surrounded by moss-covered stones, a walkway, and several dilapidated benches. The grass surrounding the pond gave off a healthy glow, bathing in the light of the full moon. The area was enclosed by a low, intricately-designed fence. Sakura felt childhood memories flood through her as she remembered all the times she came here to find peace.

In the middle of the pond there was an island with a single cherry blossom tree. Sakura remembered the stories the the old people would tell her about this tree. According to local legend, it was the first cherry blossom tree to be introduced to Konoha. The seed was brought by a traveler who received it from a monk from some distant, unknown region. The seed found its way to Konoha and the cherry blossom tree came to symbolize growth, vitality, and joy.

Sakura turned to Sasuke and smiled faintly. She gestured to the tree. "Here it is."

They walked through the ancient gate, its hinges creaking as she pushed it open. Sakura entwined her fingers around Sasuke's as they followed the rough dirt path around the pond. There was a small wooden rowboat tied up to a dock.

"Would you mind rowing us over there, Sasuke-kun?" she asked innocently.

He raised an eyebrow. "You know we could just walk across the water, right?"

She let out a small giggle. "I know... but this is more romantic."

As Sasuke rowed the boat toward the island, Sakura faced him and closed her eyes, breathing in deeply the rich smells of ancient grass and cool water. The air was moist and thick and still, giving Sakura a feeling of comforting security. Sasuke stroked the oars methodically, dark ripples forming in the water and slowly fading away.

When they reached the small island, Sasuke got out of the boat and helped Sakura onto the shore. Fifteen paces in front of them, in the center of the island, stood a lone cherry blossom tree. An ancient web of roots rose up from the ground into the thick trunk of the tree, ever rising into countless branches tipped with pink petals. There it stood, a testament to the passage of time, a solitary tower of serenity.

Sakura, in a state of almost meditative poise, glanced over at Sasuke, whose expression was utterly unreadable. She felt her heart surge as he reached for her hand and held it. His eyes flickered briefly in her direction and she felt a warm smile tugging at the edge of her lips.

Moonlight covered the tree in a pale embrace as Sasuke and Sakura walked toward it in silence. They stopped several paces from the trunk and faced each other, looking up at the tree and admiring its beauty. A light breeze weaved in and out to form invisible patterns of swirling air. Petals fell slowly around Sakura as her eyes locked with Sasuke's. His gaze seemed soft yet intense, drawing Sakura closer to him. Although cloaked in the shadow of the tree, slices of his face were lit by the glowing moonlight. Slowly they were drawn closer, the distance between their faces vanishing until she could feel his breath on her lips. She gazed up into the darkness of his eyes, quickly becoming lost in their mysterious depths.

When their lips touched, Sakura felt the entirety of the moment. The tree, petals, the roots, the grass, the wind, the water came together in a sense of instinctive awareness within her. Rich euphoria flowed from her brain down to her chest and arms and legs. For a brief moment, her understanding of reality transcended itself, fully comprehending the entire scene, a picture that was centered on the interlocking of her lips with Sasuke's. As their tongues gently explored each other, she felt the kiss flow through her and found herself wrapped up in Sasuke's tight embrace. After what seemed like an eternity, their lips parted and Sasuke pulled back, gazing deeply into her eyes.

Sakura could think of no words to say, feeling content just gazing up at him and savoring the warmth that had gently overtaken her brain. She slowly raised her hand to the side of his face, holding it there. Tears of unfiltered emotion blurred her vision as she whispered a single word.

"Sasuke..."

* * *

Sasuke opened his eyes slowly, waking to the scent of sweet cherry blossoms. He glanced over and saw the familiar head of pink hair splayed across the pillow next to him. There was no light coming from the window, so he concluded that it must be very early in the morning. He looked over and admired Sakura's sleeping body.

It had been three weeks since their first kiss, since that magical, unexplainable moment they had shared together. For several days after their trip to the garden, he had woken up thinking it was all a dream. Now he knew that it was real, that the woman lying naked against him was more important than anything. Over the past three weeks, his plans to leave the village had crumbled as his bond with her grew stronger. Leaving Sakura was no longer an option.

He thought about the void that had opened up within him after the war's end, when his quest for revenge had finally collapsed, leaving him empty inside. Now he knew that Sakura was his answer. She could help him rebuild a life here in Konoha, or anywhere they wanted to go. Part of him was terrified of letting her get too close to him. After all, he had already lost so many: his parents, his brother, his clan, Naruto. Logically, one way to avoid losing anyone else was to keep people at a distance. But he was slowly realizing that love is really the only thing that makes life worth living.

It was a feeling he had never known was possible. In her pink hair, her green eyes, and her playful laugh he found peace. As he opened up more to her, their conversations became more and more rewarding. Sometimes the intense feeling that he _belonged_ with her gave him a spike of adrenaline. He felt extremely fortunate that his tortured past had led to this. He was grateful for the second chance at life he had been given. He realized that Kakashi had been right. Naruto didn't deserve to die. Sasuke didn't deserve a second chance. Nobody _deserves_ anything. All you can do is be grateful for the circumstances you are handed by fate and work toward creating a better life for yourself and others.

Sakura stirred slightly, pulling the covers tighter over her body. Sasuke yawned and leaned toward her, wrapping his arm around her and pulling her toward him to keep her warm. He breathed in her scent, whispering a single word before gradually drifting back asleep.

"Sakura..."


End file.
